It Was Worth The Sacrifice
by Moonlit Suns
Summary: I sacrificed my soul to be free but it was worth the sacrifice.


It was worth the sacrifice.

I was prepared by age 18 to be a killer. I would kill anyone who threatened the light. This meant to kill people I knew. The fellow students of Hogwarts bled because of me, because of their curiosity or their ignorance. This was their fault and I was the one to bring justice upon them.

I remember how I used to stare at him. His green eyes would sparkle while he laughed and his hair would be tussled in that ever so cute way. I knew him inside and out. But when we graduated and the killing began, I started to hate him. He had caused me to kill people. I wasn't any better than those damn Death Eaters. I told him I could no longer do this work and he justified my actions as being holy and loyal to his purpose in life. I stayed.

Years passed by and I soon found myself clumsy in battle. So clumsy that I was captured by the Elite. The very group of people who had killed the lives of hundreds. Something that I related to. When they took me to the castle I smiled. Here I was in the dungeons of the ever powerful lord. I could plot this place and have everyone save me and destroy the creatures that lurked here.

__

"It's amazing to imagine that we have finally captured Hermione Granger. The very girl who has killed many of my men and all of my friends."

I knew we would meet when I was brought here. News of such a capture would have him down here in an instant. I was not scared though. His silver eyes pierced my skin but I smiled in return. He had plans for me and the future of the world.

__

"I'm going to tell you a little secret. Voldemort is dead. He hasn't been alive since we graduated. I killed him rather easily. But I allow you people of 'light' to think that he is still breathing. Now, Hermione, I know how much you detest the little bastard Potter but I want you to destroy him for me. Not kill him but destroy his soul."

Destroy? Destroying Harry Potter is impossible. There's no way to kill a man who is immortal. I have placed countless of spells on him to protect him from such things. I knew he would survive anything. 

__

"I'm willing to give you an incentive. Power and solitude. No more nightmares of living in hell, no more killing friends. I will give you the peaceful life you wish in return for Potter. All you have to do is…"

I was returned two weeks later. There after I was notified that a search team was never sent out. I was presumed dead and given a burial with a few mourners not including Harry. There's a shocker for someone. Seeing your tombstone in a ministry graveyard with the scent of new dirt and grass. A new form of hate begins to burn inside of you when such information is processed. New ideas take seed and you plan your first moves the same day you return.

It was too easy. I remember laughing about it. He was in mourning for the little Chinese girl that had become his only reason for living. I soon became his reason. Playing off his emotions and fears were easy. With a certain price I began to seduce the man of my dreams, Harry Potter.

He tried expertly to give me pleasure in any way possible. I faked each time. I cried out his name while he whispered in my ear. I gave him his pleasure nightly and he soon became attached. I was his last friend and no one was there to see him fall into the dragon's mouth.

A white dress, chocolate cake, and rose petals became 'our' future. The exchange of vows made me cry and I spent my wedding night with the Dark Lord. My husband never thought anything of it. He thought I was overwhelmed with happiness that I spent the night with my family.

Further along came a baby. A child I detested when I felt it growing inside of me. The thought of him producing a parasite inside of me. It living off my body and expecting the prefect mother and loving family. When the child came out it was pale. I begged for it to be dead but I heard the scream and I wept for the last part of my freedom leaving me. Yet, when I held the child in my hands I was pleased to see something else. Gray eyes instead of green. I felt in power for once. I had a evil secret that brought me happiness. The very thought of having his enemy's child being raised as his own would kill him.

__

"Hermione? It's time to do what we've wanted you to do."

When I received the orders I did exactly what I was trained to do. I cleared the house of everything I treasured, destroyed anything that gave the hint of a family, and left the child in the care of her sitter. I went to the ministry and met my husband for the last time.

I placed my wedding ring on the table and turned to walk out. He grabbed me and demanded an explanation. I told him everything. That I fucked Draco Malfoy twice a week, I vowed to destroy him since my return, and that 'his' is Malfoy's. He cried like I knew he would and begged me to stay. That I was all he had left of the past. I kneeled down and wiped away his tears and kissed him for the last time.

"This will be the last time you hear from me. You've made me into what I am today. A heartless woman who cannot live with herself at night. At night I wash my hands and see blood. The blood of friends and family you told me to kill! The very people I grew up with or loved. For what?! Power? To say you conquered evil?! I've never wanted to do that. You wanted me to and I cannot live with it anymore. I want you dead but a Dementor's Kiss is more painful. You will receive that Kiss one day. For all the lives you have killed."

I sacrificed my soul to be free but having grown old I have realized that I gave up my life to men that will promise me everything but I will never reap the benefits.

But it was worth the sacrifice.


End file.
